dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Sub-Types
Dragon Sub-Types refer to specific classifications of dragons based on body type, location, and other morphological features. There are many different classifications and sub-classifications that all dragons are grouped by. Some dragons may be grouped into multiple classifications and sub-classifications, such as the Two-headed Lindwyrm, which is both a Two-headed dragon and a Lindwyrm. The Sub-Types have been defined throughout culture and mythology, and in culture from games such as Dungeons & Dragons. The Dragonology Book by Ernest Drake has provided many of the basic sub-types for this wiki. Major edits to this page should first be discussed in the talk page. Do not make considerable edits to format and information without consent. Amphipteres The Amphiptere has the body of a serpent, from head to tail. It also has a pair of wings behind its neck, where forelimbs might be found on a quadruped, but the amphiptere possess no other limbs of any sort. They may have feathered wings, resembling a bird's, or typical bat-like wings. Drakes Drakes are a species unique to Dragon Cave. They are often referred to as DC-Drakes to avoid confusion with the term "drake", referring to other types of dragons from other media. Drakes cannot breed with dragons, but can interbreed with one another. Drakes are not actually dragons, instead appearing to be some sort of distantly related cousin-species. They are similar looking, yet have their own separate characteristics that set them apart from dragons. Unlike their dragon cousins, they are not sapient or as smart. They have antlers, tend to be very calm (unless bred to be otherwise), do not talk, and are shown to be more tame and easily trained. Drakes tend to be smaller than most dragons, and TJ has commented that he headcanons drakes to probably be about the size of a large dog. Due to being smaller, they are known for being more nimble than dragons are, with underdeveloped forelimbs if forelimbs are present. These smaller forelimbs are made up for with larger wings that grant enhanced mobility in flight. Dovealove, the creator of the first Drakes, removed the 'e' from the name to avoid confusion with the term drake being used in other media with different definitions. However, he had always originally intended them to be called drakes and preferred it as so. His original plan for drakes was to actually to continue the Ochredrake types in particular so that over time, ochredrakes would be the official dragon sub-type name, but this has since been changed to drakes since not all drakes are mostly yellow (or other earthy colors). Official Description On August 20, 2017, a site update wherein new descriptive text for this species was added to a drake's page. This text replaced the regular dragon description, describing drakes in the context of the Dragon Cave world and their relation to dragons. Adult description: "Though it may appear at first that dragons and drakes have much in common, the two are completely separate species. Drakes are smaller and less intelligent than their cousin species, though both dragons and drakes sit comfortably near the top of the food chain. They are always found bearing antlers and leathery wings. Drakes share many of the same habitats that dragons do, and typically hunt in packs." Hatchling description: "Young drakes are relatively defenseless. They are born with relatively soft scales, which are shed and replaced with harder ones as the hatchling matures. Once a hatchling’s wings grow in, it marks the beginning of maturation. At this point they are often capable of hunting on their own." Eastern Dragons Eastern Dragons, originating from Asian culture, have long, serpentine bodies, four legs, horns or antlers, and often whiskers. Though they usually lack wings, most depictions agree that Eastern Dragons are capable of flight by magic. Unlike Western dragons, they have historically been portrayed as benevolent to mankind. They usually symbolize peace and balance. Lindwyrms Lindwyrms, also known as Lindworms/Lindwurms, have a serpentine body with one pair of legs, or forelimbs, and may be winged or wingless. Some Lindwyrms are unable to fly even when they have wings. Pygmies Pygmies are a specific morphology known for their small size, and are only able to breed with other Pygmies, including Pumpkin Dragons. Most of these dragons on Dragon Cave will have "Pygmy" in their name somewhere. Pygmy eggs cannot be bitten by Vampire Dragons due to their size. Official Description On August 20, 2017, a site update wherein new descriptive text for this morphology type was added to a pygmy dragon's page. This text is included in addition to the regular dragon description, going underneath it, and it describes what pygmy dragons are in the context of the Dragon Cave world. Adult description: "Pygmy dragons are the smallest category of dragons, being on the same scale as domesticated animals. They are often found around concentrated populations of dragons, relying on their larger brethren to ward away potential predators and leave scraps. As such, the majority of a pygmy’s diet is scavenged. Due to their tiny size, pygmies do not breed with larger varieties of dragons." Sea Serpents Sea Serpents are a class of aquatic dragons, sometimes known as Leviathans, with some similarities to Amphitheres and Lindwyrms. They are finned and adapted to live underwater, generally remaining in the water for their entire lives. Some Sea Serpents are even capable of surviving out of water for a limited time span. Two-Headed Dragons Two-headed dragons are those whose bodies are composed of two separate heads and necks (and therefore two separate consciousnesses) that share one main body, one tail, and one set of limbs. The degree to which the consciousnesses are integrated varies depending on the breed. Two-headed dragons can only breed with other Two-headed dragons (regardless of what other sub-type(s) they may be, such as the Two-headed Lindwyrm), and their eggs cannot be bitten by Vampire Dragons. Official Description On August 20, 2017, a site update wherein new descriptive text for this morphology type was added to a two-headed dragon's page. This text is included in addition to the regular dragon description, going underneath it, and it describes what two-headed dragons are in the context of the Dragon Cave world. Adult description: "Two-headed dragons are unique enough to deserve a separate classification from “regular” dragons. They have two necks, two brains, two mouths, but one stomach and one main body. The two heads usually work together, but there are times when they will fight each other, snapping back and forth. Their unique anatomy prevents them from breeding with single-headed dragons." Western Dragons Western Dragons, originating from European culture, have four legs, two (or sometimes four) wings and are typically quadrupedal. They are usually portrayed in mythology as haughty, volatile beasts, often breathing fire or guarding piles of riches. With Western Dragons being the most common type of dragon in the cave, most types vary widely from this traditional description. Likewise, while some in-cave Westerns adhere to their historically more muscular build, many stray in the direction of possessing longer and more slender bodies, with large, sail-like wings. Wingless Dragons Wingless Dragons are, as the name suggests, wingless, quadrupedal dragons. The term itself is very broad as these dragons can take on a variety of forms and sizes outside of these 2 features. Wyrms Wyrms resemble draconic, thick-bodied snakes and are the only type of dragon to lack limbs entirely. Wyrms can engage in burrowing, possess flight-enabling magic, or simply crawl along the ground in order to move around. Wyrms that live primarily in the water would usually be classed as Sea Serpents instead. Xenowyrms Wyverns Wyverns resemble Western Dragons, with one key difference: they (usually) have four limbs instead of six, with the forelimbs having been replaced by wings, sometimes giving wyverns a bird-like appearance. However, like Western Dragons, Wyverns may have an extra set of wings near the base of the tail. Dragon Sub-Types not featured on the site Faeries Faerie dragons (alternatively Fairy or Fae) are typically small magical dragons whom often have insect-like wings. There are as of yet no Faeries on Dragon Cave. Non-Dragons Leetles Leetles are listed only as eggs, with these eggs being automatically frozen. Different sprites appear in the Leetle's place at different times of the year and events. Chickens TJ09 apparently inserted the inexplicable chicken's eggs into the Dragon Cave as an homage to the Harvest Moon games. They are an exclusively female type in-cave and therefore cannot breed. Dinos Category:Dragon Types Category:Body Structure